i love you,kaa-san
by Hayashi Hana-chan
Summary: maaf,agak bingung buat summary...langsung baca saja... warning:first fanfict,wanna RnR?


I Love You,Kaa-san

.

.

Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin by Koge Donbo

Warning: OC,OOC,alur berantakan,gak nyambung,miss-typo dan susah dimengerti ceritanya jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau ceritanya agak aneh.

Check it out,minna-san…

_**oneuleun waenji himdeulgo jichyeo**_

_**begaereul kkeureo-aneun chae honja banganae nama**_

_**jeonhwagil manjijakgeorineun naui maeumi**_

_**wenji oneulttara oero-ungeojyo**_

_**(**__**Mengapa hari ini begitu berat dan melelahkan**_

_**Tinggal sendiri di dalam kamar sambil memeluk bantal**_

_**Aku meraba-raba telefon yang mengganggu perasaanku**_

_**Entah mengapa hari ini aku merasa kesepian**__**)**_

**Karin POV**

Huhh…hari ini benar-benar melelahkan…banyak yang harus kulakukan…mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah…dan masih banyak lagi…

Oh,ia…namaku Hanazono Karin…saat ini aku bersekolah di Sakuragaoka High School,namun,aku bukan orang disini,aku berasal dari Kyoto…aku bersekolah disini karena mendapat beasiswa…sampai disini dulu perkenalannya…Arigatou gozaimasu ^_^

Akupun merebahkan diriku diatas kasur saking lelahnya…kupejamkan mataku…lalu berusaha untuk tidur…kupeluk bantal dengan erat agar aku bisa melepas penat,namun tidak bisa…aku merasa kesepian…kuambil ponsel ditasku…kupandangi ponsel berwarna biru muda itu…aku ingin menelpon seseorang…tapi siapa?

Jika Himeka-chan? ah!temanku itu pasti sedang sibuk membantu ibunya…akupun memandang terus kearah ponsel itu…ponsel itu masih berlayar hitam…akupun segera menepiskan pikiranku untuk menelpon seseorang…

_**gapjagi ullin jeonhwa-e nolla**_

_**bab meogeotneunji geokjeongha eomma moksoriga**_

_**gwichanhge deullyeotdeon geu mari oneuleun dareungeol**_

_**itgo isseotdeon yaksokdeuri tteo-ollayo**_

_**maeumi yebbeun sarami doelgeyo**_

_**nameul meonjeo saenggakhaneun saram doelgeyo**_

_**eommaui sarangui baraemdeuleul jikyeogalgeyo**_

_**nawa ggumeul hamgge nanudeon, nae meoril biskyeojudeon eommaga saenggakna**_

_**(**__**Tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh telefon masuk**_

_**Terdengar suara ibu yang khawatir dan menanyakan apakah aku sudah makan**_

_**Kata itu terdengar menjengkelkan, namun hari ini berbeda**_

_**Janji-janji yang dulu terlupakan kini bermunculan di pikiranku**_

_**Aku akan menjadi orang yang berhati cantik dan perduli dengan orang lain**_

_**Aku akan menjaga harapan cintamu ibu**_

_**Aku memikirkan ibu yang menyisir rambutku dan berbagi mimpi bersamaku)**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan lagu dream high dari ponselku…kuraih ponselku itu lalu ku angkat…

"halo,kaa-san"ucapku

"halo,Karin-chan…bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah ada masalah disekolah?"Tanya kaa-san bertubi-tubi diseberang sana

"baik,kaa-san…tidak ada masalah kok"jawabku.

"syukurlah…oh,ia…apa kau sudah makan?"Tanya kaa-san lagi.

Aku tertegun…"emhh…belum,kaa-san"jawabku jujur

"lho,kenapa belum makan?nanti kamu sakit,lho"ucap kaa-san.

"ia…ia…kaa-san…oh,ia…bagaimana keadaan kaa-san dan tou-san disana?"Tanyaku.

"baik…kami baik-baik saja disini"ucap kaa-san."Karin-chan,kamu rajin-rajin,ya…jangan buat masalah…dan jaga kesehatan"

"ia…kaa-san"

"kaa-san tutup dulu,ya"

"ya"

Hubungan telepon kamipun terputus…aku masih merenenungkan kata-kata kaa-san…terkadang,aku jengkel ketika ditanya seperti itu…namun,aku benar-benar merindukannya…sangat merindukannya…ingatanku kembali pada saat aku hendak pergi dari Kyoto untuk menuntut ilmu…aku ingat dengan janji-janjiku pada kaa-san…janji agar menjadi pengusaha yang sukses dan membanggakan kaa-san dan tou-san…

Kaa-san,tou-san…aku janji…aku tidak akan membuat masalah…aku akan selalu mengingat kalian yang disana…aku akan menepati janjiku agar menjadi sukses dan membanggakan kalian…

_**ddaeron jalmosdoen seontaekdeulro apahaessjiman amu mal eobsi dwieseo jikyeobwa jusyeossjyo**_

_**seotulgo eorin aijiman ijen al geos gatayo eommaui joyonghan gidoui uimireul**_

_**(Meskipun aku menyakitimu dengan memilih hal yang salah, kau tak berkata apa-apa dan menjagaku dari belakang**_

_**Meskipun aku anak kecil dan tak bisa apa-apa, sepertinya sekarang aku mengerti makna doa ibu yang menenangkan)**_

Aku teringat disaat-saat aku bersama kaa-san…aku sering melakukan kesalahan pada kaa-san…

_~flashback~_

"_Sakura-chan,ayo kita main hujan!"ajakku pada sosok anak sebayaku…ia menggeleng…_

"_nanti kaa-chan marah lho"ucap Sakura mengingatkan._

"_aahh…sebentar aja kok…ya…ya…"pintaku._

_Sakura menghela nafas.."ia"ucap Sakura._

_Kamipun bermain hujan sepuasnya…tiba-tiba…_

"_Karin-chan!"terdengar suara yang benar-benar kukenal…ah! Itu pasti kaa-san…akupun melambaikan tanganku pada kaa-san._

"_kaa-chan,Karin-chan disini!"seruku._

_Kaa-sanpun berlari kearahku…_

"_ya ampun,Karin-chan! Bajumu basah! Kenapa kamu bermain hujan!"ucap kaa-san._

"_kan seru main hujan"jawabku polos._

"_Karin-chan,nanti kalau misalnya main hujan nanti kamu sakit lho"ucap Kaa-san…"ayo pulang!"ajak kaa-san menarik tanganku…kaa-san pun mengeringkan aku…aku menggigil..dan besoknya aku tidak sekolah karena demam…_

_~end of flashback~_

Aku benar-benar teringat sama kaa-san…aku sering membuat kaa-san marah…kaa-san,maafkan aku…maafkan Karin yang udah buat kaa-san kesal…aku sadar sekarang…apa yang kaa-san lakukan untukku itu untuk diriku…bukan untuk kaa-san…

Gomen-ne,karena membuat kaa-san marah dan kesal pada Karin…

Arigatou gozaimasu karena sudah melahirkan Karin,merawat dan membesarkan Karin dengan penuh kasih sayang…

Karin berjanji,Karin akan membalas jasa-jasa okaa-san di masa yang akan datang…

Karin ingin bilang 1 hal pada kaa-san…

I love you,Kaa-san…

~the end ~

Hahh…akhirnya selesai juga fic ini…ceritanya pasti aneh,ngambang,dan hancur sehancur-hancurnya…karena saya masih amatiran,jadi saya mohon kritik dan saran…

Saya mohon reviewnya…


End file.
